


Kissing In Weird Places

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Walks In The Park, aziraphale secretly loves it, crowley is a big child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: "Crowley liked kissing his angel in weird places whether it was in swimming pools, in the middle of the park, or as they drove around London ‘too fast’ in the Bentley, or even in the middle of an aisle while they were out grocery shopping."





	Kissing In Weird Places

Aziraphale and Crowley are out on their daily walk away from the bookshop. They had organised their daily walks, based on the fact that Crowley believed that Zira spent way too much in the bookshop and not enough in the sunlight, enjoying what nature and the world had to offer. Their daily walks often were roaming in the park, arm in arm, waving at other walkers as they walk.

Every now and then as they walked, Crowley would lean over and leave little kisses on Aziraphale’s cheeks and neck, leaving the angel blushing the moment he looked away. Those were the moments that made their walks special. But then again, Crowley liked kissing his angel in weird places whether it was in swimming pools, in the middle of the park, or as they drove around London ‘too fast’ in the Bentley, or even in the middle of an aisle while they were out grocery shopping. Today’s kiss in a weird place was going to be special, Crowley was going to make sure of it.

As they approached the park, Crowley spotted the children’s playground, not a single child in sight. Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s arm, rushing off towards the playground, catching Aziraphale’s attention, “Crowley, w-where are you going?” Aziraphale called after him.

He followed Crowley over to the play set and stood and watched as the demon determinedly climbed up onto the monkey bars. “Dear, please be careful!” He watched with concern as Crowley finally managed to get into a sitting position on the top of the bars with his legs hanging over the side. “Crowley, dear. What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked, confused.

He swung himself and hung himself upside down by his feet as he pursed his lips, leaning forward toward Aziraphale. “Trying to kiss you?”

Aziraphale grinned as Crowley struggled to keep himself on the bars, putting ready arms under him in case he fell, “You’re going to fall”

Crowley didn’t reply, he just laughed. He shook his head, feeling dizzy for a moment.

“What’s wrong? Are you going to fall? Do I need to catch you?” Aziraphale asked worriedly.

“Will you just shut up and kiss me, you bastard. I’m getting lightheaded!” Crowley said with a growl.

Aziraphale smiled softly, with a grin. “You’re a weirdo” he whispered softly as he leant forward kissing the demon.

Crowley eased himself down, with slight help from Aziraphale to fight the dizziness for a moment from being upside down too long.

As they continued walking, Aziraphale giggled, “What was that all about?”

Crowley shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say, Angel? I enjoy kissing in weird places.”

“I’ll say...”


End file.
